


Ženatý muž

by SeviaStark



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Short One Shot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeviaStark/pseuds/SeviaStark
Summary: John se konečně vysloví a Sherlock... je prostě Sherlock.





	

Z Johna přímo sršela mizérie a zoufalství. Čekal mnoho věcí, avšak jeho duše romantika se nejvíce přikláněla k verzi ve které se mu Sherlock hodí kolem krku a řekne mu že ho také miluje, i když pravděpodobneji mu zněla spíše nějaká drzá avšak sexy poznámka. Rozhodně však neočekával po svém vyznání lásky Sherlockove chladné, strohé:

  
"Jsem ženatý ze svou prací."

  
John netušil co má udělat nebo říct. Zvažoval že se tiše vypaří, nejlépe z povrchu zemského, nebo poprosí podlahu aby ho spolkla. Jen otevřel ústa, ani nevěděl co chce říct, Sherlock ho však předběhl.

  
"Ty jsi však součástí mé práce."

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se za svou češtinu, není to můj rodný jazyk.


End file.
